


Consciousness: Frosted Waters

by LadyMoonScar



Series: The Consciousness Series [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gen, It's Gonna Get Very Sappy, Love at First Sight, Prequel, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess Laga has been given the role of ambassador to Jotunhiem. King Laufey must deal with insurgents within his own realm. And now the one goddess who his people love and makes his frozen blood heat. What good can come of this? Only a love that will last eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining on Asgard. Raining hard.

Everyone was indoors, enjoying the comfort of their warm, dry homes. Well, almost everyone was inside. Down on the shore, sitting on a large granite rock, was a young woman. Her hair was long and the color of chestnuts and was swept back in a simple plait. She wore a grey gown with slashed sleeves and a high collar. And every inch of her was completely soaked. But she didn't mind.

"Lady Laga!"

The woman merely inclined her head towards the voice.

"I wish to speak with you, my friend," Odin Allfather called over the downpour.

The goddess of springs and wells sighed and hopped off the boulder. "You have but to ask, my king and friend. Come; let us go to a dryer location."

She led Odin into her temple. Priestesses curtsied to the two of them as they swept into the Mirror Room. As they did, they were dried off and warmed almost to a fault.

"What would the king of Asgard have of me?" Laga asked, beginning to light the candles in the deep sconces within the obsidian walls.

"A request," Odin said, following his oldest friend with his eyes. "You have heard of the situation on Jotunhiem?"

Laga set the candle lighter in an incense hanger and the scent of pure spring water was mixed with cinnamon. "I have heard the rumors." She faced him, her face golden in the candle light and emerald eyes made even lovelier. "King Laufey is losing control of some of his people. There is talk of an uprising, a rebellion and a war that could possibly ruin both of our races. I hope you intend to dispel these rumors."

Odin nodded once. "I intend to send an ambassador to King Laufey's court. He has already given his consent to the idea."

As old a goddess as she was, Laga was little versed in the ways of the universe. She watched and observed the nine realms through her Mirrors- pools of magic waters- and picked up a few things; politics, cultures, and other such things. She was very interested in Midgard; the fashion there was so pleasing, she mimicked the various styles from all over that world. But she was naïve in many ways; a child in a woman's body.

"An ambassador?" she said. "Who?"

"If you agree, I would very much appreciate it if it was you."

Laga's emerald green eyes widened. "Me?! Odin, you jest surely. I am not an ambassador! You know I have never left Asgard. I would harm our relations; please choose someone more qualified!"

Odin smiled. "My friend, you do not give yourself enough credit. You can do this. I believe in you."

Laga sighed. "Odin, I… I don't know."

The Allfather turned and called forth one of the water goddess's Mirrors. "There is more at stake than just good relations between kingdoms, Laga." The Mirror rippled and it showed a frozen wasteland. At first, Laga thought it to be Jotunhiem, but the view moved and she saw a terrible sight; humans frozen in ice, their expressions twisted forever into masks of fear and horror.

"Jotunhiem is falling into chaos," Odin said. "There are factions forming, destroying the balance of the nine realms. Midgard worst of all. King Laufey is losing control of his people. He agrees that if he is seen with the support of Asgard behind him, most of them will disappear."

Laga banished the Mirror. "That does not explain why you have chosen me to be your ambassador."

Odin smiled. "As a goddess, you are known throughout the nine realms. All love you, revere you. Even the Jotuns. Use that to your advantage."

Laga traced her lower lip with her right index finger. Her emerald eyes were narrowed in thought and her stance was pensive. "Jotunhiem…"

She flicked her hand forward and a Mirror floated before her. The silver surface ripple until it formed into the sight of the Ice Palace. It was cold and foreboding, but there was also a beauty to it.

"One last question, old friend."

"Yes?"

She looked at him and smiled. "How will you ever manage without me?"


	2. Doubts

"I am glad you have accepted."

"Yes, but I am still not sure. For some reason, when I think on the good I will do, I am filled with caution. It is as if Yggdrasil is hesitant on my future."

Queen Frigga smiled and patted Laga on the shoulder. The two goddesses were in the Queen's garden pruning the flowers. Oh, there were servants and gardeners who would do such things, but it gave the women something to do as they spoke.

"Yggdrasil guides our paths," Frigga said. "It does not control it. Only we can decide our futures."

Laga frowned as she placed another rose into the basket on her arm. "I dislike having to leave my temple."

Frigga laughed. "My sweet, you must travel more frequently! You have seen the wonders of the Nine Realms through your Mirrors. Now is the time to see them for yourself!"

The young goddess sighed and rubbed her cheek. "I have heard that Jotunhiem is a terrible wasteland. My Mirrors have shown me nothing but cold pillars and dark skies. What kind of world could exist without a sun? Even the realm of the Dark Elves have a sun, though it is as evil as the ruling houses."

Frigga wrapped an arm around Laga and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps you will find a beauty on Jotunhiem unique to the land. One can always hope, my dear."

Laufey, King of Jotunhiem and the Frost Giants, looked down upon his kingdom from the window of the tallest tower of his palace. As a Frost Giant, he never felt the cold. Laufey had always thought it was the one constant in the universe. Now that dream was shattered as he observed the growing contentions between his people.

Cold froze his heart. Even with the Casket of a Thousand Winters, Jotunhiem was on the brink of disaster. Laufey hated to be a disappointment to his people. He had wanted to rule as a king, not a tyrant as his father before him.

"My king!"

Laufey turned from the depressing sight of the window and to the soldier who knelt before him. "What is it?"

"My lord, a message from Odin Allfather has arrived." The soldier held out the sealed scroll.

Laufey took it, broke the Asgard seal and read. What was written there made his insides move. But if it was in fear, anger or simple gratitude, the Jotun King could not place it. "Call the court together at once," he ordered. "The Allfather will want a response to this immediately."

Odin was sending a new ambassador.

The Jotun Court was shouting.

It was a normal occurrence. In fact, if the Court didn't go through at least three shouting matches per session, it was considered a very dull day at the office.

"What use have we for an Aesir ambassador?!"

"Shut yer gob! This will be good for our lands!"

"We will be indebted to Odin! Who wants that?!"

Laufey sat on his throne, his head resting in one hand as he slowly stroked one of the jade crests imbedded in his skull. Tedious…

"The people are suffering! Perhaps help is needed."

"Why should we accept help from Asgard?"

"This is a trap! We all know the Aesir would sooner destroy Jotunhiem rather than let it flourish!"

"Aye! It gives them good sport to watch us suffer! Maybe this ambassador will work his way into our system and destroy it from within!"

More shouting and cursing.

Tedious…

"I agree."

Laufey internally groaned. I should have just accepted Odin's offer and not have consulted these lunatics.

Ymir, an old general with a nasty disposition, stood up and all noise ceased. With a voice like poisoned honey, Ymir could charm a serpent into domestication. "I say we refuse this Aesir ambassador and lay siege to Asgard!"

Laufey shot to his feet before anyone could voice their opinion. "Ymir! A word." He swept out of the courtroom and into his private study. Ymir followed close behind, internally sneering at his king's back.

Once the door was shut, Laufey faced his general. "Lay siege to Asgard? Are you mad?" He did not raise his voice. He had learned long ago that his voice was more threatening when lowered. "The Aesir are far more well-manned and mobilized than us. Damn it, man, our armies are in shambles! And that blame can only fall on you."

Ymir gritted his teeth. "Asgard is unsuspecting and would never be able to raise their armies once we attack in full force!"

"You are forgetting the one weapon that Odin can unleash upon us," Laufey hissed.

Ymir scoffed. "The goddess? She is a myth, my lord! A tale for those who believe in higher powers. I believe in myself and my sword."


	3. Jotunhiem

She wore a gown of pale green with a darker breastplate edged in pink. A belt of platinum bound the dress to the curves she never knew she had. The handmaidens finally finished brushing out her long chestnut hair and curtsied low to her.

Laga took a breath and looked in the mirror before her. She was pale and looked like a scared rabbit. "I look like a prize bull."

Veronica, Laga's High Priestess, shook her head vehemently. "Never, my lady. You look like an ambassador."

Laga ran her hands over the sheer overskirt, trying to stem her nerves. "I feel like I am to be sold off like one of the young daughters on Midgard. That is what fathers do down there, yes?"

Veronica hesitated. "I do not know, my lady. I have never been to Midgard. But I am sure the stories are greatly exaggerated." She frowned. "Why do you feel such a way?"

"I do not know," Laga admitted, her voice trembling. "But I can almost sense that my destiny awaits me on Jotunhiem. Whether for good or ill, I cannot say."

"No harm will come to you, lady," Veronica said firmly, beginning to braid the sides of Laga's hair and then join the ropes at the back of her head with a soft green ribbon. "The Jotuns wouldn't dare; they fear you too much."

That drew a startled laugh from Laga's lips. "Fear me?! Why do they fear me? I have never met a Frost Giant before."

"They fear what you could do," Veronica explained. "You have complete control over the water element. Jotunhiem is naught but ice; you can control it, mold it to your choosing." She hesitated for a heartbeat. "You are their goddess as much as the humans."

Laga looked down at her hands and found that they were not shaking any longer. "I have heard tell that King Laufey is a…powerful ruler. A good king to his people. Odin believes that I will get along well with him."

"And what do you think, my lady?"

The goddess looked once more at her reflection and took a deep breath. "I hope that the Allfather is right. And that I do not fail Asgard."

"You could not fail Asgard even if you tried, my old friend." Odin entered, wearing his golden armor and holding Gungnir. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Laga replied before she could mentally talk herself out of it. "Ready."

 

"A new ambassador?"

"Is this really nessicary?"

Laufey refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty. "If we want to avoid a long and bloody war that we might lose, then yes. It is nessicary. Besides, I have been assured that this new fellow will be quite adequate."

Ymir smirked. "And if we want war?"

All noise within the throne room ceased. Laufey narrowed his eyes, but eased back into his throne. "You have something to say, Lord Ymir?"

The older Jotun stood. "Who is to say we would lose the war? We are a strong race; we could bring Asgard to its knees!"

Laufey slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. "Enough! I will not bring war and desolation to my people! The Aesir would trample us after long years of fighting!"

Ymir sneered. "Do you have such little faith in your own people, majesty?"

A runner came into the throne room. He knelt before Laufey. "Sire, the Bifrost has appeared and Odin Allfather has signaled us."

Laufey waved a hand. "Return the signal. It is time we met the ambassador."

 

A light winked at the party from Asgard.

"It is time," Odin said. He turned to Laga. "I must leave you now. Good luck and if you ever have need of me, I will come."

Laga gave him the best reassuring smile she could muster at that moment. "I will be fine, Odin. Now go. Stop coddling."

Odin smiled and kissed her forehead. He bowed his head to Veronica and the other priestesses. He called the Bifrost and disappeared.

Laga sighed and faced the icy landscape of Jotunhiem. It wasn't actually all that bad; the snow was pure and sparkled like diamonds in the setting sun. It brought a peace to Laga's heart the likes of which she had yet to feel.

"My lady," Veronica murmured. "Would you not wear a cloak? The cold is as bitter as anything."

Laga took note of the heavy cloaks and furs her priestesses wore against the cold. For her part, the goddess could not feel anything but that like of a small breeze in summer on her skin. "I do not feel the cold, Veronica. But perhaps I will wear a fur. At least until we are received by the king."

 

Laufey gestured for all to be silent when someone hammered on the doors. "Enter!"

The white ice doors were pulled inward and a small party of fur covered Aesir walked into the room. At the head, was the ambassador, his visage hidden by a mink hood pulled down low, but Laufey could tell that he was slight.

"Welcome to Jotunhiem," Laufey said courteously. "I am Laufey, king of the Jotuns and of this realm. Who might you be?"

The ambassador lifted his hands to pull back his hood. Laufey noted that they were small and feminine with long fingers and perfectly manicured nails. Then the mink was thrown completely away and the most beautiful woman in all creation stood before him. "Thank you, King Laufey. I am Laga, the goddess of springs and wells and the new ambassador between our two peoples." She curtsied low to him, as did her party.

Green eyes the color of finely cut emeralds. Long, glossy chestnut brown hair. Delicate pixie features that also held a hidden strength within. And her voice…it flowed like a river and could charm even the Dark Elves.

Wait… Laga?! The one Aesir who was revered even among his own people? The goddess who had temples and devote priestesses on every realm? That Laga stood before him now?!

"Goddess," Laufey said reverently. "We are all honored beyond words."

"Yet, it is said that you never leave your temple from on high," Ymir butted in.

Laga straightened and fixed her gaze upon Ymir. Laufey despised him for that. "I have left the sanctity of my temple to ensure the continued peace between the Aesir and Jotuns. A war between us would spread to the other realms and Yggdrasil is not ready for another long and arduous plight."

Laufey wanted to applaud her words, but settled for a smile. "The rumors of your wisdom have been proven correct, goddess." His red eyes caught her gaze. "As have the tales of your beauty."

Laga wanted to blush at his words, but stamped down hard on that impulse. Instead, she inclined her head imperiously. "You are too kind, my lord."

No one saw the disgusted look on Ymir's face.

No one…except a very worried Veronica.


	4. A Walk at Midnight

She couldn't sleep. Never had she slept in a bed that wasn't her own.

Laga gave it up as a lost cause and pulled the covers off her. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable- far from it- she was just in a strange place. On a strange world that she had never been to before. Laga threw on a dark green dressing gown over her cerulean nightdress, careful not to disturb Veronica or her priestesses, and slipped out of the chamber. A nice walk would set her straight.

The ice palace was beautiful under starlight and moonlight. The walls sparkled with a mysterious beauty and brought a comfort to Laga's heart that she found surprising.

Odin believes this realm to be a wasteland, Laga thought, trailing a hand over the wall, feeling moisture bead and follow her fingers as she went. But I see a wonderful place full of potential. Is that why he chose me as ambassador? Because I can see what others cannot?

Laga sighed and murmured, "Allfather, what is your plan for me?" She leaned her back against the wall and lifted her damp hand to study the rivulets of waters on her skin. A drop fell from her wrist and stopped in midair. Slowly, it began to rise; as did the other drops and they spiraled in the air, forming shapes of twisting vines and rolling waves.

"A beautiful gift," a soft voice said to her left.

Laga jumped and lost hold of her magic, the water splashing to the floor as she pushed away from the wall to face her visitor.

Laufey stood before her, still dressed in his long jade loincloth and small chainmail mantle. His hands were clasped behind his back as he watched her.

"My lord," Laga gasped, taking an involuntary step backwards. "I-I apologize for wandering about at night. I was just…"

Laufey raised a hand to stop her. "You need not apologize, goddess. I find walking at night helps clear the mind as well. And I didn't mean to startle you."

Laga straightened up. "You did not," she said with a touch of pride.

The corner of Laufey's mouth twitched in a smile. "Of course not."

Laga narrowed her eyes. "I do not appreciate being laughed at, majesty."

Laufey bowed at the waist to her. "Then I shall apologize, my lady." He straightened up and held a hand out to her. "Will you permit me to walk with you a while?"

Laga nodded and slowly extended her hand into his. When he took her hand, she expected to feel the shock again, but all she felt was a slight tingle in her palm. How warm his skin was against hers; like an autumn day against her flesh. She could not feel the stinging bite that others felt when touched by a Jotun. Perhaps it was her magic that protected her. Or something else.

They walked at a leisurely pace, one that kept Laga comfortable and eased Laufey. The Jotun king studied the goddess by his side. The cerulean nightdress she wore was modest, yet hugged her curves, even with the velvet night robe that she wore as protection from the bitter elements. Laga was a beauty wrapped in mystery; tales of her council exaggerated and even downplayed.

"Tell me, goddess," the king rumbled at last. "You are young and yet you give the wisest council to Odin and you have the humans praying and giving homage."

Laga smiled. "I think you give me too much credit, sire. And I am not as young as some believe."

Laufey stopped them just beside a balcony and faced her in amazement. "Just how old are you, goddess?"

His soft, rumbling voice made the words sound like a sensual thing. It sent shivers through her, but she could not place them to be good or ill. "Odin and I grew up together," Laga explained, turning her head so that Laufey could not see the extent of how his voice affected her. "Although he has aged, I have not. I do not understand it, myself."

Laufey was suddenly gripped by an urge to touch her face. What would she do? Certainly she would not condone such behavior. The Jotun king clamped down on his urges as fierce as any blizzard and let go of Laga's hand quickly.

Laga looked up in confusion at him. "My lord, are you ill?"

"Nay," he murmured. "I am well, lady. Just…confused." He looked up at the night sky. "Perhaps the stars have addled my brain."

Laga frowned in confusion. "My lord?"

"My lady?"

Laga and Laufey turned to find Veronica sweeping towards them, her blonde hair loose and hanging in waves down her back. "My lady, you should be resting," the High Priestess scolded gently, pulling her cloak closer around her body. She curtsied to Laufey. "Forgive me, majesty."

"Not at all, priestess," Laufey said kindly. He turned to Laga. "Indeed, you should rest." He took her hand again and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Goodnight, goddess." His red eyes seemed to smolder her heart.

Veronica wrapped an arm around Laga and pulled her back to their chambers. Laufey watched them go, feeling suddenly empty in his great palace of ice.

What, in the name of Great Yggdrasil, was wrong with him?


End file.
